Juste un sourire de toi
by Foliana
Summary: FIC COMPLETE : Quand un homme se met entre Kaori et Ryô, personne ne sait comment cela se passera.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Là où tout commence 

Dehors, le ciel était noir. La rue, désertée de tout être vivant, excepté peut être ce chat errant, cherchant un abri pour la nuit. Dans l'appartement, la télévision fonctionnait, débitant sur un ton monocorde les tragédies du jour. Assise dans le canapé, une jeune femme lisait un livre. Sur le guéridon, un verre d'eau posé sur une feuille de papier à moitié déchirée. Sur la table de la salle à manger, un repas froid. Tout dans l'appartement était statique, comme suspendu dans le temps. La main de la jeune femme se souleva, lentement pour finir près du verre. Ses doigts effleurèrent à peine le bord du verre qu'un énorme bruit brisa le silence quasi-religieux. Elle cilla, sans plus. La femme porta le verre à ses lèvres et but une gorgée. Un homme entra dans la pièce.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas couchée ? »  
Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle ferma son livre, éteignit la télévision, reposa son verre sur la table dressée et se dirigea vers l'escalier.  
« Kaori ? »  
La jeune femme ne se retourna pas. Une fois qu'il entendit le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme, il soupira. D'un soupir à fendre une âme.  
Il enleva sa veste trouée et ensanglantée et fit mine de la déposer sur le canapé. Mais il se ravisa. Si il le faisait, Kaori risquait de le trucider. Il le pendit donc sur le porte-manteau, endroit stratégique, car sa partenaire y avait placé des journaux, pour ne pas devoir toujours nettoyer.  
Ryô souleva le couvercle de la soupière et huma la bonne odeur de bouillon. Hélas, c'était froid, comme tout le repas d'ailleurs.

'Elle m'attendait encore une fois  
Seule, sans personne à qui parler  
… Mais le jour où je serais tué  
Qui donc reviendra vers toi ?'

Il se mit à tout ranger, se disant que demain, il sera là, avec elle. Ryô regarda l'horloge murale. 01h00. Elle avait passé toute la nuit à veiller. Et si un jour elle se lassait ? Et si un jour, un soir, elle décidait de partir, loin d'ici … et de lui. Il ne survivrait pas. Le nettoyeur voulut fermer la lampe, mais découvrit le papier. Intrigué, il le prit et lu :

'16h30, Café del Ricoletta, table 11, Z.A.'

Un client. Kaori avait du passé à la gare. Z.A. Homme, femme ? Et puis, c'était quoi ce café ? Un bar mafieux ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé. Il fronça les sourcils. Un piège peut-être.  
Il leva les yeux vers la porte close de la chambre de Kaori. Dormait-elle vraiment ? A quoi, à qui, rêvait-elle cette nuit ? Etait-ce un cauchemar ? Il se massa la nuque. La nuit avait été longue, plus longue que prévue … et plus dangereuse.  
Ryô finit par monter l'escalier et entrer dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla, machinalement. Laissant traîner ses vêtements et sous-vêtements un peux partout dans la pièce. Car demain, comme d'habitude, elle viendrait le réveiller. Et comme d'habitude, il le serait bien avant elle …

« Ryô ! Lève-toi. Kya ! Et habille-toi quand je viens te réveiller ! »

Elle referma la porte rageusement. Une fois qu'il entendit ses pas se diriger vers la cuisine, Ryô se dégagea du trou créé par la massue 100 pudeur et s'habilla. Comme chaque matin, avant même de le réveiller, elle avait plier et ranger ses vêtements. Ainsi, elle était sûre qu'il s'habillait avec des vêtements différents chaque jours. Les femmes et leurs notions d'hygiènes …encore que puer le sang et la racaille, il n'appréciait pas trop.  
Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Kaori lui avait préparé un plat de charcuterie, de poisson, de laitue et autres petites choses qui lui firent monter l'eau à la bouche.  
Ryô finit par s'asseoir, vite rejoint par sa partenaire, une tasse de thé à la main. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'enfourner son sandwich.

« Tu as remarqué que nous avons, enfin, un nouveau client. »  
« C'est un mec. Je prends p… »  
« Tu n'as pas le choix. Je t'oblige à le prendre. Nous avons grandement besoin d'argents. La banque ne veux plus nous faire crédits et l'épicier ne veux plus me voir tant que je n'aurais pas réglé la facture. »  
« Demande à Umibôzu et Miki de te prêter un peu d'argent. »

Un seul regard lui suffit. Kaori n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter. Il irait donc à ce rendez-vous, de gré ou de force.« Et je viens avec toi bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir te défiler . »  
Elle vida sa tasse dans l'évier et sortit sur le balcon, faire sécher le linge. Ryô fut étonné. Kaori n'avait plus confiance en lui ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il ferait une telle chose ? Il haussa les épaules et mangea de tout son soûl.

« Café del Ricoletta, c'est ici, pas de doute. »  
Ryô fit la grimace. C'était le genre de bar qu'il détestait. Des hommes d'affaires, rien que des hommes. Pas une femme. Sauf peut être la vieille, derrière le comptoir. Mais il préférait nettement celle du café d'à coté, avec une jupe si courte et si moulante. Avec une paire de jambes …

« Gargl ». »  
« Ryô, ce n'est pas le moment, tu veux ? Après le rendez-vous, si vraiment tu ne tiens plus, mais pas avant. »  
Il ne répondit pas. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se sentit presque mal. Pas une seule jolie serveuse.  
D' un pas décidé, Kaori alla chez la vieille et demanda :  
« La table 11, s'il vous plait. »  
La vieille la regarda par dessus ses lunettes. Un sourire découvrit ses dents jaunes mais pourtant parfaites.  
« Vous ne devez pas le connaître. A droite, au fond. Près du bonzaï. »

Kaori la remercia et fonça vers la table. Ryô eu du mal à tenir debout, vu qu'elle l'étranglait, mais il ne s'étala pas. La jeune femme s'arrêta soudain et il buta sur elle. Elle tendit la main et la posa sur l'élégante épaule de l'homme.

« Vous êtes Z.A ? Notre client ? »  
L'homme se retourna et fixa Kaori. Elle suspendit son souffle. Il était beau comme un dieu. Sa peau était lisse, sans une seule imperfection et halée par le soleil. Sa bouche était ni trop petite ni trop grande, avec des lèvres sensuelles. Ses cheveux, mi-longs, étaient attachés en catogan, laissant deux trois mèches acajou danser sur son front. Et ses yeux … Elle n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi bleu, d'aussi profonds.  
Il sourit, découvrant des dents blanches et nacrées. D'une voix basse et profondes, il répondit :  
« _Si_. Et vous, vous devez être ma, oh combien charmante, garde du corps. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Client, qui es-tu ?

Kaori rougit devant ce compliment si direct.

« Non, je ne suis que l'assistante de Ryô. D'ailleurs, le voici. »

Elle le poussa devant le client. Ryô l'observa. Z.A fit de même. Mais il fut le premier à sourire et tendre une main amicale.

« 'Bene'. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mr Saeba. Je me nomme Zanbonini Alejandros. »

Ryô serra sa main et s'assit face à Alejandros. Celui-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour Kaori, qui était partie chercher leurs consommations.

« Vous avez beaucoup de chance, Mr Saeba. »  
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Vous êtes un homme et je déteste travailler pour eux. »  
« Je ne parlais pas de moi, mais bien de Kaori. Kaori … c'est fort joli comme prénom. Doux comme un vent d'été et frais comme l'eau de source … Enfin, je trouve que vous avez une chance folle d'être avec une telle créature. Rares sont les personnes à avoir trouvés chaussures à leurs pieds. »

Ryô ne répondit pas. Il jaugeait son client. Son œil avertit lui disait que ce n'était qu'un simple homme d'affaire, mais son instinct lui dictait une méfiance sans borne.

Kaori revint bien vite avec trois tasses de cafés fumantes et des gâteaux aux miels.

« Bien. Maintenant que votre amie est revenue, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer la raison de ma demande.

Mon nom –comme vous le savez- est Alejandros Zanbonini. Je travaille dans le domaine du cosmétique. Plus précisément dans le parfum. Peut être connaissez-vous mon dernier né : 'Cuore Volato', Cœur brisé, dans votre langue ? »

« Oui. Falcon en a offert à Miki pour son anniversaire. Il sent si bon … »  
« Merci beaucoup, j'ai passez 6 mois à le rendre parfait. Je vous en enverrais un, si vous le désirez. »

Kaori plongea dans sa tasse, les joues rouges et fumantes. Alejandros souriait. Et cela, allez savoir pourquoi, Ryô ne le supportait pas.

« Il y a peut, environs 1 mois, j'ai eu l'impression d'être suivit. Un soir, j'ai retrouvé mon appartement sens dessus dessous. Rien n'étaient volés, tout étaient saccagés. Hier encore, une fois dans la rue, j'ai sentit une présence derrière moi. »

Ryô s'adossa à son siège. Encore un travail qui va s'avérer simple. Sûrement une affaire où une formule est en jeu. Il regarda Kaori. Celle-ci dévorait leur client des yeux, et lui, lui souriait gentiment, sans l'inviter, mais avec une certaine sensualité.

« Bien, je vais m'occupez de tout cela. Donnez-moi votre adresse, que je puisse m'installer. »

Kaori se retourna vers lui.

« Mais, Ryô … pourquoi ne vient-il pas chez nous ? Comme tout le monde ? Ce serait tellement plus facile de le protéger dans un lieu que tu connais. »

Raté. Il avait lamentablement raté sa tentative pour les éloigner. Mais il avait réussit à mettre une notion de sécurité dans sa petite tête.  
Il hocha la tête et sourit à son client.

« Ma partenaire a raison. Venez vous installer chez moi, ce sera plus prudent. »

En disant ces mots, il savait que dès à présent, la vie serait infernale ….

« … Et ici, c'est votre chambre. Elle communique avec les nôtres. Vous avez même droit à une vue sublime sur le parc. »

Kaori déposa la valise d'Alejandros sur son lit et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une délicieuse odeur de verdure lui chatouilla les narines et elle sourit.  
Alejandros, lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil et continua à lui sourire.

« Est-il toujours ainsi ? »  
« Pardon ? »« Mr Saeba. Il ne semble guère m'apprécier. Et la plupart du temps, j'aime que l'on m'apprécie. »

« Oh, lui. Il n'apprécie que les jolies filles … »

Alejandros ne dit rien. Il vit passer un voile de tristesse sur le visage de Kaori. Il se releva et se mit face à elle, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Alors vous devez être sa favorite … »

Kaori releva les yeux et se perdit dans le bleu profond du regard de son client. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite, et ne voyais, ni entendait les choses autours d'elle. Il se pencha vers elle, lui sourit gentiment et l'embrassa au bord des lèvres.  
Elle le regarda étonnée mais ne rencontra pas son regard. Il regardait derrière elle, un petit sourire taquin sur ses lèvres.

« Mr Saeba, je ne vous avais pas vu. Je vous remercie pour cette … charmante invitation. »

Il regardait Kaori, mais ni elle, ni Ryô ne savait de quoi il parlait. Ce dernier était entré dans la pièce quand Alejandros c'était penché sur sa partenaire pour l'embrasser.

« Kaori … tu viens enfin de trouver le grand amouur ! Vite, vite, publiez des bans et unissez-vous, sinon tu terminera seule Kaori … »

Le nettoyeur s'approcha de son client et glissa, assez fortement pour que Kaori puisse l'entendre :

« Je ne conteste pas votre goût, mais quand même … c'est pas une femme … c'est un monstre ! »

Kaori échappa soudain à sa rêverie. Comme d'habitude, Ryô la blessait. Expressément. Elle sortit une massue 10.000 tonnes et la lui envoya.

« Avant de porter un jugement sur autrui, pense à te regarder dans une glace ! »

Et elle sortit furieuse de la chambre. Alejandros continuait à sourire.

'Et bien, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer ici', pensa-t-il.

« Je dois sortir. Dois-je prévenir une personne en particulier ? »

Alejandros était adossé au chambranle de la porte de la cuisine. Il était habillé pour sortir. Kaori eu un pincement au cœur. Il était si séduisant, si viril … il ressemblait tant et si peu à Ryô. Ryô qui ne voulait pas de son amour.

Elle enleva son tablier et ferma le gaz.

« Je m'habille et je viens avec vous. »  
« Et votre … partenaire ? »

Il appuya sur le dernier mot. Il la vit se raidir. Kaori se tourna vers lui et sourit.

« Aucun problème. Je suis une experte en arme et nous serons certainement rentré avec qu'il ne se réveille. Mais si vous préférez, je peux lui demander de partir avec vous. »  
« Non, vous me suffisez amplement. »

Kaori rougit une fois encore. Ces compliments incessants, elle ne s'y habituera jamais.  
Une fois dans la rue, il l'emmena dans l'avenue commerçante.

« Où devez-vous allez, Mr Zanbonini ? »  
« Partout et nulle part. … Voyons … La deuxième à ma gauche, puis à droite … nous y sommes. »

Kaori s'arrêta de justesse. Il s'était arrêté si brusquement. Elle leva les yeux sur la devanture du magasin et faillit avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Zanbonini lui, souriait.

« Vous êtes sur d'être au bon endroit ? Parce que ce n'est pas un magasin de parfum … »  
« Non, aucun doute, c'est ici. Venez suivez-moi. »

Il lui prit la main et la força à entrer dans le magasin.  
Dehors, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, une ombre glissa furtivement vers le bâtiment où le couple était entré.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue chez les fous.

Kaori mit à peine un pied dans le magasin qu'elle se crut transporté dans un autre monde. Il y avait des dizaines de robes de grands couturiers, des hauts plus beaux les uns que les autres, des chapeaux allant du classiques aux excentriques et des bijoux aux prix seyants à leur beauté.

Alejandros la fit tournoyer entre les rayons pour s'arrêter devant le stand « Cosmétiques ». Des femmes de tout âges étaient assises devant de hauts miroirs, un tablier sur leur poitrine et un employer s'occupant personnellement d'elle.

« Mlle Makimura, pouvez-vous m'attendre, s'il vous plait ? J'ai deux trois choses qui nécessite ma présence et … »

« Bien … sûr, aucun problème … »

« Merci. Et je vous en prie, promenez-vous dans le magasin. Le propriétaire est un ami. SI vous avez un problème, dite que vous venez de ma part. »

Il lâcha sa main et fonça vers une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année, hurlant après son coiffeur.

Un peu perdue, Kaori déambula parmi les rayons étés. Elle en prenait un, se mettait devant un miroir et se contemplait. Bien sûr, elle n'achèterais rien, le prix étant exorbitant, mais elle voulait rêver, juste une fois. Une petite vendeuse l'apostropha.

« Je vous observe depuis cinq minutes et j'ai remarqué que vous étiez intéressée surtout par nos hauts. Voulez-vous que je vous aide à choisir ? »

« Je ne fait que regarder … voyez-vous, je … »

« Votre mari ne doit pas trop appréciez que vous fassiez les boutiques. Ils sont tous pareils ! Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Il nous reste au moins le rêve. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se mit à la recherche d'un haut approprié. La vendeuse lui tendit soudain une toute petite étoffe rouge. Elle le déplia devant la poitrine de Kaori et sourit.

« Elle vous ira à merveille ! Mais attendez … il vous faut aussi une jupe … voyons … non … trop longue … trop 'vieille' … voilà ! »

Elle exhiba une longue jupe à volant noire. Kaori n'eu pas le temps de discuter, que déjà elle se trouvait dans une cabine d'essayage avec ces vêtements.

« Est-ce votre taille ? », demanda la vendeuse.

« Oui. Mais … je ne veux rien acheter … »

Elle n'entendit rien. Kaori ouvrit le rideau et tomba sur un regard bleu. Alejandros lui souriait, comme toujours.

« Heu … je me change tout de suite … vous avez sûrement finis … »

« Non, laissez. J'ai encore une personne à voir. » Il se tourna vers la vendeuse. « Pouvez-vous la maquiller et la rendre aussi féminine qu'un ange ? »

Et il les laissa. Kaori ne le suivit pas du regard. Mais l'ombre oui. Elle vit que Alejandros se dirigeait vers une femme, une femme qu'elle connaissait.

Kaori sortit du magasin complètement transformée. Un reflet lui montra telle qu'elle était, si elle prenait du temps pour elle. Ses cheveux avaient subit une véritable transformation, son visage était radieux avec un simple maquillage pas trop voyant et ses vêtements … sa jupe volait au moindre mouvement, son haut lui moulait avantageusement le buste, la grandissant encore un peu. Mais la vraie beauté, celle qui changeait tout, c'était son sourire radieux.

« Merci infiniment, Mr Zanbonini. Je ne sais que dire … »

« Ne dites rien. Votre sourire est mon plus beau cadeau. Oh, permettez … »

Son mobile sonna et il décrocha, s'éloignant un peu de Kaori. Celle-ci s'amusait à tournoyer, comme une adolescente libre. Elle riait aux éclats, heureuse, même si elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi.

« Kaori, va te changer. Tu risque de faire fuir les clients potentiels du magasin. »

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement de tourner. Sur une barrière, Ryô la regardait, blasé, son menton dans le creux de la main. Il ne la regardait même pas.

Sa bonne humeur tomba et des larmes montèrent enserrer sa gorge. Comment pouvait-il arriver à la rendre si malheureuse avec si peu de mots ? N'avait-il donc aucun cœur ? Elle baissa la tête et s'assit à ses côtés, en silence.

Ryô avait eu du mal pour la réprimander ainsi. Elle était si jolie, quand elle prenait un peu de temps pour elle, quand elle s'habillait avec plus de « féminité ». Mais elle était toujours une cible facile pour les autres. Le temps lui avait appris à ne jamais baisser sa garde. Même pour une affaire si simple d'apparence. Il feignit donc de ne pas la regarder. Il la regardait indirectement, par son reflet dans la vitrine. N'avait-elle donc aucune idée de sa beauté ? Ses cheveux si tentants volants au vent, sa peau si lisse …

Ryô ferma les yeux. Non, il ne devait pas penser à cela. Il devait surveiller son client. C'est pour lui qu'il était venu, et non pour elle … encore que jeter un simple coup d'œil …

« Mr Saeba, quelle surprise ! Vous avez donc récupérez de cette nuit, si, comment dit on dans votre langue ? Si … mouvementée. »

Alejandros avait finis sa conversation et lui faisait face, tout sourire. Ce sourire que Ryô détestait par dessus tout. Ce sourire qui le rendait fou de jalousie.

Kaori sauta devant son client, tout heureuse.

« Mr … »

« Alejandros. Je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Alejandros. »

« Alejandros, je voulais encore vous remercier, mais je voudrais rendre tout ceci. Je ne me vois pas vraiment courir dans cette accoutrement. »

Sourire de la part d'Alejandros. Arrêt cardiaque pour Ryô. Il l'imaginait, courir avec cette jupe volant autour de ses chevilles, ses talons claquant joyeusement sur le macadam …

« Mais, ma chère amie, ce n'est pas à vous de courir. C'est aux garçons de courir après vous, pour quémander un peu de votre attention. »

Il lui prit le menton du bout des doigts et s'approcha de son visage. Il ne restait que quelques centimètres avant qu'ils ne puissent s'embrasser.

« Si vous avez finis, je crois que nous pouvons repartir. »

Ryô était descendu de son perchoir. Les mains en poches, l'ennui gravé sur ces traits, rien ne montrait son envie de frapper le (joli ?) visage de son client. Il devait se faire violence et se répéter que c'était son client et que Kaori et lui, c'était Mission Impossible.

« Et bien, oui, j'ai finis. Par contre, j'aimerais bien boire une tasse de café. Ne connaîtriez-vous pas un café ? »

Il se tourna vers Kaori qui lui sourit.

« Et bien … Nous pouvons allez au Cat's Eyes. Miki serait très contente de nous accueillir. »

Kaori eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'elle entendit :

« Kaoriiiiiiiiiiiiiii … mon amour, tu m'a tant manqué ! »

BANG !

Massue Les-Hommes-Tous-Pareils s'abattit sur une tignasse blonde.

« Kaori ! Cela faisait si longtemps ! Je te fais un caf… »

Silence de la part de Miki.

« Ouah ! Tu nous ramène enfin un beau garçon ! »

« Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Un ramassis de poussières ? »

Tout le monde, y compris Mick, se retourna vers Ryô, qui venait de prononcer cette phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 

« Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? Un ramassis de poussières ? »

La phrase avait créé un silence pesant. Tout le monde voulu répliquer en même temps.

« Kaori est ta partenaire ! », dit Falcon.

« Je suis bien plus beau que toi ! », répliqua Mick.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? », enfonça Miki.

Ryô enfonça ses mains en poches et jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Kaori. Celle-ci le regardait avec ses grands yeux profonds, où il pouvait lire tout l'amour qui n'attendais plus qu'un mot, un geste pour sortir et inonder son quotidien.

« Jaloux ? De qui ? Non, je voulais dire que tout les jours, nous venons ensemble. Tu ne peux donc pas dire qu'elle vient enfin de ramenez un beau garçon. Ce serait m'oublier. »

Toujours ce silence. Pesant et froid. Comme si personne ne pouvait le croire. Falcon continuait d'essuyer son verre, sans remarquer qu'il n'en avait pas changé depuis un moment. Miki laissait couler l'eau du robinet dans un vase trop remplis et Mick, lui, mieux vaux ne pas en parler.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un beau mec … »

Il se rua vers Miki mais n'eu pas le loisir de l'effleurer. Il y avait tout d'abord la massue de Kaori qui l'avait cloué au sol, ensuite le vase de Miki écrasé sur sa figure et un bazooka de Falcon pointé sur lui. Et comme d'habitude, Mick s'agenouilla près de lui, souriant comme un chat devant une proie facile et vulnérable.

Il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il aimait son quotidien. Personne ne pouvait le lui enlever, même si cela passerais pour de l'égoïsme.

« Est-ce toujours ainsi ? », demanda Alejandros en se tournant vers Kaori.

Relevant une mèche de cheveux rebelle, elle lui sourit tristement.

« Je vous l'avais dit. Il n'aime que les jolies femmes. Moi … moi, je en suis que sa partenaire, l'idiote du vill… »

« Vous n'êtes pas que sa partenaire, encore moins ce que vous avez faillit dire. Vous êtes Kaori Makimura, la plus jolie jeune Japonaise que je connaisse. »

Sourire de sa part. Changement de couleur pour Kaori. Ryô, lui, faisait, comme d'habitude, la sourde oreille.

Falcon reposa son verre, ayant, peut-être, remarqué qu'il était sec et propre. Machinalement, il en reprit un et d'une voix basse et normale, s'adressa à Ryô.

« Virginie est en ville. »

Tension dans l'air. Miki s'arrêta de ranger les assiettes, Ryô stoppa net son mouvement pour se relever, et seul Mick ne parut pas comprendre.

« Virginie ? Tu es sûr ? Elle n'a jamais aimé la ville … »

« Elle n'aimait pas aller en ville parce que tu te collait à elle, pour sa sois-disant sécurité. »

Ryô s'assit face à Umibozu, un air neutre sur sa figure. Miki lui donna une tasse de café et en profita pour en faire pour tout le monde. Entre-temps, Kaori et Alejandros s'étaient eux aussi assit au comptoir.

« Une nouvelle mission ? », demanda Kaori.

« Pire. », répliqua Miki. « Un monstre est en ville. »

Une image s'imposa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un être hybride entre Umibozu et Ryô. Elle se sentit mal en ne faisant qu'y penser.

Mick posa sa tasse de café et se tourna vers son ami.

« Virginie ? Joli nom. La femme doit être jolie aussi, non ? »

Silence. Ryô semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Miki prit la relève.

« Virginie est très belle, et c'est cela le danger. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment cela le pire. »

« Parce qu'il y a pire ? », demanda amèrement Kaori.

« Oui. Virginie est … »

Diling. La porte du café s'ouvrit. Miki reprit de suite son ton commercial.

« Bonjour et bienvenue au Cat's Eyes. Aujourd'hui, nous vous proposons un thé à la menthe. Frais et léger. »

« Merci Miki, mais je n'ai jamais aimé le thé »

Silence dans la salle. Tout le monde se retourna et Kaori faillit renverser sa tasse.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Un sourire doux (ou est-ce de l'hypocrisie ?) ornait son visage. Sa peau était blanche comme du lait, jurant avec ses cheveux coupé court acajou. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi bruns, mais aucune émotion n'en sortait. D'une démarche souple, elle alla à la rencontre du dos du nettoyeur.

« On ne dit plus bonjour, Ryô ? Ton père ne t'a pas toujours pas enseigner les bonnes manières … Oh, mais j'oubliais c'est vrai, tu es orphelin. »

Kaori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un autre qu'elle aurait dit cela à Ryô, qu'il se serait retourner pour le gifler. Mais là, aucune réaction. Seul un visage triste et tiraillé faisait face au comptoir.

La femme se pencha sur le dos de Ryô, toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres. D'une voix douce, elle lui susurra.

« Ryô, tu es vraiment un vilain petit garnement. Tu m'avais dit vivre aux Etats-Unis. Je n'ai récoltés que des morts. »

Petit rire.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue …. Virginie ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle enleva son long manteau noir, qu'elle déposa sur un banc. Faisant comme chez elle, elle se servit une tasse de café noir, qu'elle but d'un trait. Virginie reposa sa tasse et sortit un miroir d'une poche. Elle vérifia le moindre détail de son visage et le referma d'un claquement sec.

« Revenue ? Mais je ne t'ai jamais quitté, Ryô. J'ai juste instauré une frontière entre nous. … … Mon cœur, ne fais pas cette tête. Jamais je ne t'ai fais de mal. Sur ce plan, il n'y a que toi que l'on peux blâmer. Oui, toi Ryô. Par ta faute, j'ai enduré des heures dans un lit, à attendre que la douleur passe. Tu as brisé tout mes rêves de redevenir une femme normale. Tu m'a fait souffrir. A un point que tu ne serais imaginer. Dès à présent, tu peux me considérer comme ton pire cauchemar. »

Ryô ne broncha pas. Il regarda Kaori. Celle-ci put voir toute la tristesse qu'il avait dans son cœur. Il semblait résigné.

Miki se pencha vers Kaori et Mick. D'une voix basse, elle dit.

« Tu voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de pire ? Virginie est le tout premier amour de Ryô et ce dernier l'a tuée … »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

« Il l'a tuée ? Alors, pourquoi se tient-elle en face de lui ? »

Alejandros venait de poser la question qui venait de faire surface chez Mick et Kaori.

« Il l'a tuée moralement, du moins. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait dans le corps 6 balles, dont une dans un poumon. Pour nous, elle était morte. Pour Ryô aussi … »

Kaori fronça les sourcils. Virginie était vivante, il ne devait donc plus se faire de souci.

Mick sourit et se retourna vers la rue.

« Je vois pas pourquoi elle lui en veux. Dans la jungle, c'est chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous, non ? »

Falcon baissa la tête vers son « collègue ».

« Oui. Mais c'est Ryô qui lui a perforé le poumon, alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp. »

Retour au calme. Les deux anciens amis se faisait toujours face. Elle, un sourire collée aux lèvres, lui, une immense tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Virginie … »

Elle leva sa main parfaitement manucurée.

«Pas la peine. D'abord parce que je ne t'écouterais pas, ensuite parce que tu ne m'a pas habituée à ce genre de scène. »

« … Que veux-tu faire ? »

Elle alluma une cigarette d'un geste distrait. Elle le regarda, mais sans sourire. Sa voix ce fit plus basse, plus nostalgique.

« Te souviens-tu, quand nous jouions à la revanche ? Je gagnais à chaque fois. Me laissais-tu gagner ? Je ne le sais pas. Toutefois, c'était amusant. » Son visage se fit plus dur, plus froid. « Nous allons recommencer à jouer, mon petit Ryô. Tu as une journée pour te préparer. 24 heures, pas plus. Moins, peut être. Tout dépendra de mon humeur envers toi. »

Sur cette dernière parole, elle reprit son manteau et ouvrit la porte. Mais avant de la refermer sur elle, la jeune femme lança une parole par dessus son épaule.

« Miki, je te félicite. Ton café était délicieux. Tu peux, enfin, te considérer comme une femme réussie. »

Kaori se tourna vers Ryô. Son cœur battait la chamade. Cette femme venait de lancer un défi. Encore une fois, il allait lui demander de partir. Et encore une fois, elle ferait tout pour rester à ses côtés.

« Kaori … Peux-tu t'occuper de l'affaire de Mr Zanbonini ? »

Il lui avait demander quoi ? De s'occuper d'une affaire ? Seule ?

'Et avec un homme ?' pensèrent Miki, Falcon et Mick.

« Tu prendra tellement de temps ? », souffla Kaori.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. »

Il se leva d'un coup sec et sortit du café, laissant ses amis et son client dans l'incompréhension.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? vous êtes si pâle. », s'inquiéta Alejandros.

« Oui, aucun problème. Juste un peu fatiguée, rien de bien grave. »

Elle déposa son sac sur une chaise e se dirigea vers la cuisine.

« Je vous prépare un en-cas ? »

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse. Dans la cuisine, une chose avait bougé. Pourtant, tout était à sa place. Non. Pas la tasse de Hideyuki. Sa place était sur l'étagère, en évidence. Personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. Mais, maintenant, elle se trouvait sur la table, un reste de café au fond.

Kaori voulu prévenir son client, quand elle sentit quelque chose entre ses omoplates.

« Partenaire de Ryô et même pas capable de sentir une présence ennemie ? »

« Virginie ? »

L'objet disparu et la tête de la femme dépassa sur sa gauche. Elle souriait, gentiment, toute trace d'hypocrisie avait disparut.

« Vous remontez dans mon estime. Vous avez au moins reconnu ma voix. A moins que ce ne soit une coïncidence … »

Elle se balada dans la cuisine, caressant du bout des doigts meubles et ustensiles. Elle ne faisait plus attention à Kaori. Cette dernière chercha du regard un ustensile, de préférence un couteau … gagné ! Juste à sa droite, à moins d'un mètre.

« N'y pensez même pas. Faites un geste et vous je vous abats, sans autre forme de procès. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi voulez-vous tuer Ryô ? Jamais, jamais il ne vous aurait tiré dessus volontairement ! »

Virginie se retourna ver Kaori.

« Tu sais, c'est très vilain de se mettre entre deux personnes … surtout si les deux sont des tueurs nés … »

La femme s'assit près d'une fenêtre et sortit un couteau. Il était fin mais doté d'une lame aussi longue que deux paumes de mains. Elle se mit à jouer avec, le mettre dans la lumière et la refléter sur les murs.

« Veux-tu que je te raconte une histoire ? Bien sûr, tout les enfants aiment les histoires. Mais il faut t'asseoir, car elle est très, très longue. »

Kaori n'eu pas le choix. Elle s'assit, face à Virginie.

« Bien, commençons par le commencement.

Il était une fois – j'adore les histoire qui commence ainsi, pas vous ? – une famille modèle. Un père qui réussit dans les affaires, une mère douce et attentionnée, un frère gentil et un bébé. Cette famille vivait en Europe, mais fut contrainte de s'exiler aux Amériques pour des raisons obscurs. La première année se passa relativement bien. La guerre était proche et à la fois lointaine, jusqu'au jour où tout s'effondra. Un groupe de guérillero brûla la maison familiale. Deux personnes survécurent : la mère et la fille. Survécurent, c'est un grand mot. Pour rester envie, la mère dut devenir la maîtresse du chef … »

Virginie s'arrêta au milieu de son histoire et brandit son couteau, pour qu'il effleure la pomme d'Adam de Kaori.

« Tu peux rester cacher, Ryô. Mais si tu fais un mouvement, je l'égorge, comme un mouton. Te rappelle-tu ? J'étais très douée pour me servir d'un couteau, non ? »

« Ne la mêle pas à cela, veux-tu ? »

Rire de la part de Virginie. Rire froid et cynique.

« Ryô, je ne plaisante pas. »

Ryô sortit entra dans la cuisine. Son Magnum en main, il ne regarda même pas Kaori. Seul Virginie l'intéressait.

« Je crois que la suite sera pour un autre jour, mon ange. »

Virginie lança un second couteau en direction de Ryô qui dut l'éviter. La femme en profita pour s'enfuir, non sans laisser une petite carte de visite …

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

« Kaori ! »

« A la prochaine, beau gosse ! »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Ryô se précipita sur Kaori. Celle-ci tremblait et se tenait couchée repliée sur elle-même, les mains sur sa gorge.

« Kaori. Kaori, je t'en supplie, dis moi que tout vas bi .. »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Entre les longs doigts fins de sa partenaire, du sang gouttait. Il se mit à trembler. Et si la blessure était profonde ? Mortelle ? Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer de vivre sans elle à ses côtés, avec ses cris quotidiens, ces massues et autres crises qui faisaient de son quotidien un vrai moment de bonheur.

« Je … je vais bien, juste eu très peur. »

Kaori se releva et lui sourit. La jeune femme enleva ses mains et montre une simple estafilade dans la base de son cou. Rien de grave, mais qui lui avait coupé le souffle. A la vue de cette entaille parfaite, les souvenirs de Ryô affluèrent.

Amérique Latine, dans la jungle.

« Ryô ! Ryô ! »

L'enfant se terra un peu plus dans son trou. Il savait qu'il avait un bêtise, mais, comme tout les enfants de son âge, il était terrifié à l'idée de recevoir une correction. Le bras droit de son père le cherchait depuis une heure au moins. Aucune envie de devoir affronter son père. Mais vraiment aucune.

Trop occupé à attendre que l'homme s'en aille d'un autre côté, il n'entendit pas les feuilles craquer et ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher de lui. Il sut qu'il n'était plus seul quand une petite main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

Ryô sursauta et se tourna vers l'inconnu. Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux acajou lui souriait et lui faisait signe de se taire.

La fillette portait des vêtements déchirés et un bandana rouge. Rouge ? Son père lui avait parlé de ces bandanas. Mais il ne pouvais plus se souvenir de quoi cela retournait.

Une fois l'homme partit de l'autre coté, elle enleva sa petite main et s'accroupis face à lui. Elle ne disais rien, ne cillait presque pas. Pour Ryô, c'était une première. Il ne connaissait pas les filles. Les seuls qu'ils connaissaient étaient celles, illégitimes, de ses « compagnons » d'armes.

« Heu … »

« Tu ferais mieux de bouger. Tu es assis sur une fosse d'anaconda. »

Ryô sauta et se mit presque au garde à vous. La fille lui avait dit cela d'une voix si calme, si monocorde, qu'on pouvais croire qu'elle s'ennuyait ferme. Cela aurait été le cas, s'il ne voyait pas briller une lueur intéressé dans ses grands yeux.

« Merci »

« Tu veux être mon ami ? »

Elle lui avait demandé cela d'une voix particulièrement calme, sans aucune intonation. Mais ses yeux le questionnait et le suppliait à la fois.

« Si tu veux »

Elle sauta en l'air, comme un ressort. Elle lui prit la main et descendit la colline pour arriver dans un bosquet de hauts arbres, qui surplombait le campement de son père. Elle tenait toujours sa main.

« Vas chez ton père. Sinon, il risque de rameuter toute sa trope et je ne donne pas cher de notre … »

Un bruit dans les fourrés. Vite, elle se pencha, tourna sur elle même et lança un fin couteau. L'homme s'effondra presque immédiatement.

« Tu l'a tué ? »

« non, assommé. Je lui ai coupé le souffle. Mais vas-y ! »

Elle fit mine de partir mais il lui demanda.

« Ton nom ? »

« Virginie. »

/Amérique Latine, dans la jungle

Ryô secoua la tête, comme un chien. Oui, elle avait été douée dans la maîtrise du couteau, et le restait d'ailleurs. Mais Kaori avait besoin de soins. Il était bien placé pour savoir que …

« Kaori, vient dans le salon et surtout, ne te couche pas. »

« Mais … »

Il l'emmena de force dans le salon et déboucha une bouteille d'alcool.

« Ryô, nous sommes au Japon. Excuse-moi de te dire cela mais … »

« Virginie avait l'habitude d'empoisonner ses lames. »

Cela eu l'effet escompter. Kaori se calma et se laissa faire. Un bruit se fit au dessus d'elle et entendit une vois familière.

« Kaori ? Mais, que ce passe t'il ? Es-tu blessée ? »

« Non, pas du t… Aïe ! Ryô tu me fait mal »

« Mrh »

Le nettoyeur ne supportait déjà pas l'idée que sa partenaire soit blessé, mais draguée devant son nez, alors que l'autre avait soigneusement attendu la fin des évènements, c'en était trop.

« Essaye de pas parler. C'est pas très facile … »

Mais pas facile du tout. Il voyait sa veine jugulaire battre au rythme de son cœur, il sentait son odeur si tentante, il pouvait même toucher sa peau, qui lui semblait si douce … une vrai torture mentale !

De rage, il stoppa net son geste et rangea ses affaires.

« Que ce passe t'il à la fin ? Kaori, 'mi amor', es-tu gravement atteinte ? »

« Non, elle va très bien, votre 'amor'. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer. »

« Ryô … »

« T'inquiète pas. La lame n'était pas empoisonnée. Mais la prochaine fois, tu n'aura qu'à faire plus attention. Je ne serais pas toujours là ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase, il monta les marches et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Kaori caressa sa fine cicatrice.

'Je ne serais pas toujours là'. Il l'avait dit, du plus profond de son cœur. Et il avait raison. Jamais ils seraient véritablement ensemble. Jamais. Doucement, elle se mit à pleurer, en silence. Kaori sentit deux bras et une odeur musquée. 'Alejandros'

« Chuuuuut. Il ne faut pas pleurer. Tout vas bien. Maintenant, je suis là, pour vous. Et je compte bien ne pas bouger avant que vous vous soyez calmée … »

Dehors, une ombre traversa la rue et se dirigea vers l'immeuble Saeba.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 :

Tout le monde dormait dans l'appartement. Ryô ronflait allègrement, Alejandros rêvait d'un nouveau parfum et le petit chat sauvage pourchassait les rats dodus et gras à souhaits. Seule Kaori ne parvenait pas à fermer l'œil. Assise sur la balustrade de la fenêtre de sa chambre, son esprit voyageait au gré du vent.

Ne tenant plus en place, elle se leva et descendit sans bruit l'escalier. Elle avait décidément besoin d'une tasse de thé chaud au miel.

Le temps que l'eau se met à chauffer, elle tendit sa main vers le bocal à sucre d'orge. Mais elle suspendit son geste. Le voyant du téléphone clignotait. Qui pouvait bien téléphoner à une heure si tardive ? Sûrement un ivrogne qui se trompait de numéro.

Kaori décrocha et n'eu pas le temps de dire un mot, qu'une voix, douce et connue s'échappa du micro.

« Bonsoir Kaori. Tu ne dors pas ? »

Kaori ne répondit pas. Ses mains tremblaient, et son cœur battait la chamade. Comment savait-elle précisément que c'était elle et non Ryô ?

« Kaori, ne fais pas cette tête. Assieds-toi, sinon, tu risque de nous faire une chute et Ryô ne me le pardonnera jamais. »

Elle fit ce que lui demandait son « amie ». Elle n'en revenait pas. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que de questions qui seront, peut-être, sans réponse.

« Kaori chérie, je te croyais plus curieuse. N'as-tu donc aucune envie de savoir pourquoi je te téléphone ? »

« Si … Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? »

Rire à l'autre bout du combiné. Elle l'imagina, assise sur un sofa, une main devant sa bouche, riant d'une façon à vous faire froid dans le dos.

« Pourquoi ? Tout simplement pour te demander de tes nouvelles. J'ai plus l'habitude des hommes, mon ange. Les femmes sont tellement plus fragile … surtout à certaines zones, dites, sensibles … »

« Ryô se serait fait un plaisir de vous répondre. »

« Ryô ? Je ne crois pas. Il ne m'aurait pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer. Il m'aurait tout simplement dit qu'il n'attendait qu'un instant pour tordre mon cou. »

Oui, c'était tout à fait le style de Ryô. Mais elle n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

« Des nouvelles ? Vous avez voulu m'égorger. Je ne trouve pas cela très normal de demander à sa victime si elle se remet de sa petite visite au enfer. »

Pas de réponse. Kaori en profita pour éteindre l'eau.

« Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ? Je veux dire, tu n'aura pas une séquelle ? »

Sa voix trahissait une véritable peur. Comme si, vraiment, elle n'avait pas voulu lui faire trop mal.

« Non, merci. J'ai eu le souffle coupé. Vous avez un bon coup de couteau, si j'ose dire. »

« Tant mieux, cela me réconforte de savoir que tu n'a rien. Vraiment … même si tu n'es pas obligée de me croire … »

Silence. Kaori entendait sa respiration. Courte, un peu saccadée, comme si elle n'était pas très bien.

« Virginie … »

« Kaori, dis-moi, comment vas Ryô ? »

Sa voix avait changé. Elle semblait plus douce, plus humaine. Mais Kaori resta sur ces gardes.

« Ryô est Ryô. Rien ne le changera. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Ryô ne changera jamais. Mais comment vit-il avec cet homme, votre client ? Je le croyais allergique à toute forme masculine autre que lui sous son toit. »

Décidément, Virginie le connaissait très bien. Mais jusqu'où ?

« Kaori, ma chérie, dis-moi, veux-tu savoir la suite de mon incroyable histoire ? Je crois t'avoir laissée, comment dire, le souffle coupé d'impatience. »

Kaori serra les dents. Ne surtout pas s'énerver. Surtout pas.

« Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, l'épisode de carnage. Continuons …

Cette femme – nous l'appellerons Adeline – a trouvé un moyen simple et radical pour ne pas finir morte au fond d'un fossé. Disons, deux moyens. Le premier, enseigner à sa fille, le maniement des armes et le moyen de rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Le deuxième, celui d'éliminer toute menace.

Quelques semaines après leurs « enlèvements », le chef de la bande fut retrouvé mort, la cause reste inexpliquée. Adeline reprit le pouvoir et changea de camps. Son groupe devint neutre et se vendit au plus offrant. Adeline devint une femme respectée dans toute la jungle. Et pendant ce temps, sa fille devenait peu à peu une jeune femme incontrôlable … »

« Kaori ? Tu compte camper au salon ? »

Ryô descendait les marches, une à une, sans se presser. De son côté, Kaori ne savait que faire. Raccrocher pour ne pas mettre Virginie en mauvaise posture ? Dire à Ryô qui était au téléphone ? Ne rien faire du tout et prier ?

« Kaori ? »

« Mon ange, je crois que le petit diable est réveillé. Je vais te laisser seule avec lui. Passe une agréable nuit »

Et elle raccrocha.

Kaori fixa le combiné. Elle l'avait planté là, sans autre explication.

« Kaori, tu ne veux pas répondre ? »

Ryô entra dans la pièce. Son visage se détendit. Illusion ou réalité ? Elle ne savait pas. Doucement, elle raccrocha à son tour.

« Qui était-ce ? »

« Virginie. »

Silence. Ryô regarda tour à tour Kaori, le téléphone et la vitre. Il alla se coller contre cette dernière.

« Elle est là, tout près. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? Elle peut très bien être chez elle. »

« Non. Je sais qu'elle est ici, tout près … peut être même dans l'appartement. »

Kaori soupira. L'histoire de Virginie, du moins son début, ressemblait un peu à Ryô. Seul avec un parent dans une jungle sans pitié avec comme seule chance de survie de tuer son prochain.

« Alejandros … »

« Pardon ? »

Mais Ryô n'attendit pas que sa partenaire réagisse. Il monta quatre à quatre les escalier et défonça la porte de la chambre d'ami. Quand Kaori entra, elle ne remarqua rien d'étrange. A part peut être ses multiples fioles, cette odeur de parfums mélangés et ce fouillis caractéristique des hommes.

Ryô se dirigea vers a fenêtre grande ouverte. Il se pencha et scruta les alentours.

« Elle était ici. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Et surtout, comment est-elle entrée, alors que j'étais dans le salon et que toutes les portes sont barricadées par mes soins ? »

« Alejandros … »

« Oui ? »

Ils se retournèrent ensemble. L'italien était adossé au chambranle de porte, parfaitement détendu. Il souriait, comme toujours. Dans sa main, une fiole vide.

« C'est mon nom. Ai-je fais ou dit une chose qui ne vous plairait pas Mr Saeba ? »

Ryô se tendit. Il semblait furieux.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

« Dans la salle de bain. Est-ce un crime ? »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Pour vider une expérience … tout a fait déplorable d'ailleurs… »

« Où est-elle ? »

« Qui donc ? »

« Où est Virginie ? »

« Vous parlez de la femme d'hier ? Très jolie entre nous … »

« Comment avez-vous fait pour l'emmener dans votre chambre ? »

« Mais, je ne suis pas comme vous. Moi, je les séduit peu à peu. Je ne demande pas systématiquement une nuit avec une délicieuse créature … »

Nouveau sourire. Ils s'affrontaient du regard.

« Pourquoi votre fenêtre est-elle ouverte ? »

« J'avais chaud »

« Vous êtes poursuivit. Comment voulez-vous que je vous protége décemment avec une telle insouciance ? »

« On m'avait préciser que vous étiez le meilleur. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de me surprotéger … »

Un nouveau silence.

Ryô allait sortir de ses gonds. Cet homme le mettait décidément en rogne. Soudain, il sentit une aura meurtrière, s'amplifier et qui se dirigeait vers …

« Kaori ! »

CHTACK !

Le couteau avait traversé la fenêtre et s'était planté dans le chambranle, à moins d'un centimètre du visage d'Alejandros. Ryô se tourna d'abords vers la fenêtre puis vers son client. Ce dernier souriait toujours.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas bougé ? », demanda Kaori, sonnée.

« Je savais … »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

« Ryô, cela te fera ta dixième tasse depuis ce matin … tu es sûr que tout vas bien ? », demanda Miki.

Aucune réponse de la part du nettoyeur. Juste un grognement du fond de sa gorge. Dépitée, la jeune femme lui versa une énième tasse de café.

Une semaine qu'il venait, seul, sans dire un mot. Il buvait sans vraiment sans rendre compte et partait, aussi soudainement qu'il était venu. Une semaine que Kaori ne répondait plus. Pas de signe de vie de sa part.

Umibozu entra dans le café, faisant fuir un client potentiel. Il prit un torchon et se mit à essuyer les verres de manière machinale. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle, déjà déserte. Miki alla dans la remise et son mari en profita pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Tu lui manque. »

Pas de réponse.

« Elle n'ose pas te parler depuis cette nuit. Tu lui a fait une sacrée peur. Mais plus que tout, elle veux te voir. … ce sont ces paroles, pas les miennes. »

Et il rougit, comme une tomate mûre en plein été.

Ryô releva la tête. Son visage était un masque neutre mais ses yeux reflétaient un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires.

« Tu sais où elle se trouve ? »

Falcon posa son verre et jeta un œil derrière lui. Miki ne revenant pas, il continua, plus bas encore.

« Elle ne m'a rien dit. Je n'ai rien entendu qui puisse nous aider … Tu sais, elle s'améliore, elle tient cela de toi … »

« Elle ne veux plus me voir … c'est bien normal … après cette nuit …

Flash-Back

« Je savais … »

Le sang de Ryô ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta sur son prétendu client, le prit par le col et l'accrocha au mur.

« Ecoute-moi, salaud des bas-fonds. Tu savais peut-être que ce couteau n'allais pas te toucher, mais que savais-tu pour Kaori ? Elle aurait put y laisser sa vie. »

« Je savais que ce couteau ne nous atteindrais pas. Je ne suis pas devin, certes, mais je ne suis pas un salaud non plus … contrairement à vous. »

A cet instant précis, Ryô ne se souvenait de rien. Juste un trou noir de 5 ou 10 minutes, pas plus. Mais qui allait jouer en sa défaveur.

Il avait perdu le contrôle. De lui, de la situation. Quand il est sortit de cette torpeur, Alejandros gisait à terre, le visage tuméfié et sa chemise en sang. Kaori lui tenait le bras, sans grande conviction. Elle pleurait à chaude larmes, son corps secoué par ses sanglots déchirants. Son haut aussi était ensanglanté. De son sang ou de celui du client ? Il ne savait pas, il n'a pas voulut savoir. Il projeta plus qu'il ne détacha Kaori et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Le lendemain matin, Kaori avait disparu et son client aussi, laissant une enveloppe contenant de l'argent.

/Flash-Back

Et cette enveloppe était toujours sur la table du salon. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ouvrir.

Diling. La porte du café s'ouvrit et se referma. Falcon ne bougea pas et Ryô non plus, laissant l'ombre s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« J'ai apprit pour ton client … tu as toujours eu le sang chaud … mais de là à le faire devant les yeux de Ka… »

« Ne prononce pas son nom. Sinon, je te le jure, tu rejoindra ta mère. »

« D'accord, comme tu le sens. Falcon, veux-tu me servir un gin, s'il te plait ? »

Pendant que le géant s'occupait de la commande, elle se tourna vers son ex-compagnon d'armes.

« C'est de ma faute … »

« Oui. »

Petit rire de Virginie.

« Tu pourrais au moins me faire croire l'inverse. Politesse. Enfin, toute cette histoire est de ma faute. … Merci. »

Umibozu avait 'déposé' son verre sur le comptoir. Le gin avait jaillit et lui avait taché sa chemise blanche.

Ryô déposa sa tasse et soupira.

« Si c'est pour me dire que c'est ta faute, me mettre cette évidence devant moi, je te remercie, mais tu t'es déplacée pour rien. »

Virginie ferma les yeux. Son visage, d'habitude neutre, laissait passer une grande fatigue mentale et une douleur interne.

La porte du café s'ouvrit de nouveau. Un jeune enfant passa la tête entre les deux bras de Virginie. Il semblait à court de souffle, son visage était rouge et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. Le visage de Virginie devint plus doux, un éclat maternel fit briller ses yeux.

« Aloha my corazon. Tu ne devrait pas être à l'école ? »

« Ah ? Je t'ai pas dit ? Aujourd'hui, c'est un jour de congé. »

« Congé ? Tu as séché, oui. »

« Je ne le ferais jamais. Ca te ferais de la peine et veux pas te faire de la peine. Je t'aime trop ! »

Et il l'entoura de ses petits bras. Virginie lui caressa les cheveux doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. »

L'enfant se laissa bercer. Ryô les observait. Une mère et son fils. Il imagina un instant sa vie en couple, avec un enfant au milieu de tout. Non. Danger. Danger. Son cerveau lui hurlait que ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve utopique, sans débouchée possible. Mais son cœur lui susurrait que rien ne pouvait être plus beau qu'aimer et être aimer en retour, que de rentrer chez lui, sachant que deux êtres l'attendaient avec impatience …

« Mais pourquoi es-tu ici, Sebastian ? »

Sebastian ouvrit les yeux. Ceux-ci semblaient énormes, tant la peur et la crainte y brillaient.

« Papa et la zolie dame, ils sont partit. »

« Quoi ! »

Virginie regarda Ryô. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Virginie semblaient catastrophée. Ryô, lui, semblait s'en moquer.

« Quand ? Il sont vraiment partit ? »

« Papa parlait avec elle, dans son magasin. Puis un monsieur de l'armée, il était pas beau du tout, les a emmener dans un zoli camion. Tu crois que papa va revenir ? »

Regard innocent.

« Un homme de l'armée ? Comment était-il ? »

« Grand, remplit de muscles et il avait un drôle de foulard. Il était rouge avec une tête de mort et un serpent. »

Umibozu s'arrêta de faire briller son verre, Ryô cessa de boire et Virginie crut sentir une crise cardiaque arriver.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dit ? », demanda Ryô.

« Oui. Il me faisait peur le monsieur. Et il faisait peur aussi à la zolie dame. … Maman, tu crois qu'ils vont lui faire mal ? »

Ryô cracha le reste de café.

« Maman ? »

« Sebastian, vas te laver les mains, s'il te plait. »

Une fois l'enfant derrière la porte, Virginie reprit son ton direct et froid.

« Bien, si la bande de Gonzales est revenue, nous pouvons être sûr qu'il y aura du grabuge. A mon avis, ils doivent être hors de la ville, pour pouvoir entreposer toutes leurs armes. Je vais essayer de voir de mon côté. Vous deux, trouver les plus vite possible des armes et des munitions. Umibozu, je suppose que tu a toujours ton fameux bazooka ? Ryô, tu … »

« Stop ! Ce gosse est de … toi ? »

Regarda amusé de Virginie.

« Je l'ai adopté. Il était enfant soldat, comme toi et moi. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait l'élever, sinon il pourrait mal tourner. »

« Avec toi comme mère, sûr qu'il tournera mal … »

BAM.

Ryô se retrouva encastrer dans le bar. Umibozu prit la parole.

« Et son père, je suppose que c'est un guérillero ? »

« Non. Je n'arrive pas à les supporter. Son père, c'est Zanbonini Alejandros, ton client Ryô. »


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Silence. Personne ne bougeait. Umibozu semblait taillé dans un bloc de marbre, Ryô tenait toujours sa tasse et Virginie fixait le comptoir.

« Sebastian est le fils de cette d'ordure ? »

« On peux le considérer comme cela, oui. »

« Je te croyais plus tatillonne quand il s'agissait des hommes. » railla Ryô.

« Alejandros et moi avons décider d'adopter Sebastian. … je n'aurais pas pu le laisser seul dans la jungle urbaine … »

« Maman ! Ici aussi il y a une zolie dame ! … Mais pas aussi zolie que la madame que papa devait s'occuper »

Sebastian venait d'entrer dans le salon, suivit par Miki. L'enfant respirait la joie de vivre, inconscient de tout ce qui se tramait autours de lui. Il saut gaiement sur les genoux de sa mère et posa sa tête contre son cœur. Il ne bougea plus, nichée dans les bras qui lui promettaient sécurité et amour.

« Virginie, faudrait nous expliquer. J'arrive pas à suivre ton raisonnement. Tu connaît mon ex-client, qui devait s'occuper de Kaori. Avec cet homme, tu as adopté un enfant. En me disant que tu te range, tu essaye de ma faire oublier que tu as voulu me tuer, moi et Kaori. Tu me prend pour qui ? »

« D'accord, je vais t'expliquer. Mais promets-moi qu'après mon histoire, on s'occupe de Gonzales. …

Après la guerre, toutes les bandes se sont dispersée. Maman et moi sommes parties en Europe. Une sorte de retour aux sources si tu veux. J'y ai fait des études, pas longtemps, juste assez pour vivre convenablement. Maman travaillait comme secrétaire pour un bureau italien. Là, j'y ai rencontré Alejandros. On peux parler de coup de foudre immédiat. D'amblée, je lui ai tout dit. Ma vie passée dans la jungle, les gens qui sont morts par ma faute, mes amis et mes ennemis. Tu figurais en première ligne. J'ai toujours su qu'il était jaloux de notre passé. …

Enfin, je m'égare. J'ai passé avec lui des années fabuleuses. Maman mourut peut après nos fiançailles. J'ai commencé à déprimé. Le pire, c'est que je ne savais pas pourquoi. Alejandros a très vite compris. Mes racines se trouvaient en Amérique Latine, pas dans le faste et le brillant de l'Europe. Nous sommes partit très vite, lui avec comme excuse d'un nouveau parfum exotique, moi comme bénévole dans les anciens villages que nous avions dévastés.

Là, j'ai tout fait pour me racheter. Si tu savais le nombre d'enfants orphelins qu'il y a … Et j'ai rencontré Sebastian. Il était tout petit, malade, orphelin et sauvage. Je l'ai soigné et très vite je me suis attachée à lui. Alejandros l'accepta et nous avons formé une famille. Ma famille. »

« C'est bien beau, mais pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? », demanda Ryô

« Je voulais te revoir, une dernière fois. Briser enfin la dernière chaîne qui me reliait à mon passé. … Et je t'ai vu. Avec elle. Tu semblais heureux, sans l'être totalement. Alejandros et moi avons donc voulu jouer les bons samaritains. Il a inventé cette histoire de formule pour venir près de toi. En même temps, il draguait ton amie ouvertement et moi, je lui disais toute la vérité. Une relation durable ne repose que sur la vérité, non sur le mensonge. Le couteau de la semaine passée, c'était moi. Je voulais rendre plus crédible l'idée des poursuivants. Mais tu es devenu comme fou. … As-tu idée de ce que j'ai ressentis ? Mon meilleur ami qui frappait mon fiancé, devant les yeux de son fils et de ceux de sa partenaire. J'ai voulus plus d'une fois t'arrêter, lancé un couteau dans ton dos, te voir mourir plutôt que lui. Mais elle me rappelait que tu étais comme moi, une ombre qui ne demande qu'à aimer et aimer en retour … »

Elle caressa les cheveux de l'enfant. Ce dernier soupira et sa petit main se resserra dans le vide. Le cœur de Ryô fit de même. Il l'avait jugée, sans appel. Il l'avait condamnée, sans se poser de question. Elle avait voulu l'aider, même si sa manière était un peu brutale …

« Bon, tu sais où ce Gonzales crèche ? J'ai bien envie de lui passer le bonjour, pas toi ? »

Virginie se tourna vers son ami. Elle lui souriait, comme avant. Elle en était transformée. La beauté froide qu'il avait revu se transformait en une femme aimante et chaleureuse.

« Ryô …. »

« Si tu veux, on peux se retrouver chez moi dans, disons …, une demie heure. »

BANG (x3)

Ryô était, de nouveau, encastré dans le bar. Sur sa tête se mêlait un vase lancé par Miki, un tabouret par Virginie et un poing gigantesque d'Umibozu.

« Fou n'afez aucun humour, fous frois … »

« Vous n'allez quand même pas partir avec ce bout de chou ? », demanda Miki. « Je veux bien m'en occuper si vous voulez. »

« Je … je ne peux accepter, ce serait bien trop … »

Elle tendit les bras pour placer son enfant dans ceux de Miki. Sebastian s'agita un instant mais se calma tout aussi rapidement. Virginie effleura son front d'un baiser et chuchota :

« Dors mon ange … maman reviendra très vite … »

Miki sortit de la pièce, transportant le précieux fardeau.

« Tu as déjà une idée de ce que nous allons faire ? » demanda Ryô.

« Aucune. Mes seules infos que j'ai sur cet homme est son prénom … ou son surnom, comme il est d'usage dans notre métier. » répondit-elle.

« On peux charger à l'aveugle. » répliqua Falcon.

« Cela ne te changera pas trop … » commença Ryô.

Click.

Il se tut. Virginie venait de sortir un couteau de poche et l'avait placé sur son entrejambe. Elle paraissait calme et comme ignorante de son geste.

« Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes vannes foireuses, Ryô. La vie de l'homme que j'aime et de Kaori est en jeu. Et si jamais on perds, je te le ferais regretter amèrement. »

Doucement, elle déplaça son couteau, pour le reposer sur le comptoir. Elle ferma les yeux et joignit les mains, signes qu'elle réfléchissait sérieusement.

« En se basant sur le témoignage de Sebastian, ce sont des guérilleros. Donc, ils doivent vivre éloignés de la ville. … »

« Tu radote … » dit Ryô.

« Mais il faudrait un endroit assez vaste pour y entreposer des armes, des jeeps, des camions, des hélicoptères peut-êtres et des centaines d'hommes. … je ne vois pas du tout où … »

« Au port. C'est le seul endroit assez vaste pour tout y cacher … » lui répondit le nettoyeur.

« Quel originalité … » railla Virginie.

« Et que fait-on ? », demanda Umibozu.

« Comme tu l'a si bien dit : à l'aveugle. On fonce dans le tas … et on prit pour que cela fonctionne. »

« Sans plan ? Comment as-tu fait pour survivre, Vi ? Il nous faut un plan et … »

« J'ai dit : Sans plan, c'est clair ? »

« Oui …oui, très clair. »

Ryô se trouvait de nouveau avec un couteau à l'entrejambe et un bazooka devant son nez. Umibozu avait un de ses sourires, celui qui est digne d'un fou dangereux sortit de l'asile psychiatrique.

« Enfin un peu d'action…. » dit il tout bas

Et Ryô sut qu'il allait passer une après-midi dangereuse …


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

« Bon, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir un plan ? Même un tout petit ? », demanda Ryô pour la centième fois en une heure.

« Certaine. Maintenant, tu la ferme. On va se faire repérer. »

Ryô pleura donc en silence. Il pleurait, en priant intérieurement que son amie avait quand même un semblant de plan. Il ne voulait pas mourir à cause d'un handicapé et d'une folle furieuse.

« Ryô, tu ne vois, ni entends quelque chose ? », chuchota Virginie.

« Une dizaines d'hommes devant chaque portes de hangars … un jeep qui refait le tour du proprio tous les quarts d'heures … en gros, ils ne pensent pas nous voir de sitôt … »

« Ryô, hangar 1 et 2, Falcon, hangar 3 et 4 et moi, les deux derniers. Ce ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. A trois, on y vas … »

Falcon sortit un énorme bazooka et tira dans les portes. Les hommes de mains sautèrent en l'air comme des poupées de chiffons.

« Heu … trois. », dit Virginie. « Merci pour ta patience, Falcon. »

Ryô se rua dans le premier hangar. Rien de particulier. Quelques hommes de mains à assommer, des grenades à éviter, et le hangar se retrouva bien vite vide de toute présence humaine.

'Il ne me reste plus que le deuxième … espérons que les deux autres s'en sortent …'

Sautant d'une des fenêtre au deuxième bâtiment, Ryô sut qu'il avait une chance de les retrouver. Ici, plus d'hommes, mieux armés et, semblait-il, en possession d'un cerveau qui fonctionnait. Calmement, Ryô descendit de son perchoir. Un bruit et c'était finis de lui. Il se mit donc à observer les lieux.

Au rez-de-chaussée, une dizaines d'hommes attendaient, l'arme au poing. Au centre de la pièce, un amas de bois et de poudre était gardé par une sorte de masse humaine.

'Umibozu, cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais un frère jumeau …' pensa Ryô.

Au premier, cinq hommes faisaient une ronde. Et, à côté d'une porte, deux ne bougeaient pas. Déduction : il y avait quelque chose là dedans.

A pas de loup, il s'approcha le plus près possible de cette porte. Lentement, il se leva et tira deux fois, pour les deux gardes. Ce bruit alerta les cinq hommes du dessus, qui se précipitèrent sur Ryô. Ce dernier les assomma avec quelques coups bien placés. Des tirs sortirent soudainement d'en bas.

'Merde. Ils rappliquent …'

BAOUM. Fumée noire et désagréable en option. Ryô se pencha sur la balustrade et vit un spectrale pour le moins absurde. Falcon avait son bazooka dans une main, un sourire de carnassier accroché aux lèvres. Virginie le suivait de près, arrangeant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa tenue et sa coiffure.

« Vi, ce n'est pas le moment pour te refaire un beauté … »

« Ryô, soit gentil et boucle la. Je sais qu'ils sont ici. Je le sais, je le sens … ici ».

Son dernier mot fut pour elle. Mai sa main se porta sur son cœur. Ryô en fut touché, malgré lui.

Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte. Sa joie fit place à l'horreur. Kaori et Alejandros étaient assis et ligotés sur deux chaises. La chemise d'Alejandros était en sang et Kaori semblait perdue dans un lieu mystique. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui lui faisait réellement peur. Entre eux deux, un minuteur faisait un léger bruit.

Tic-Tac-Tic-Tac

Il lui restait moins de trois minute pour les détacher et fuir. Trois minute, c'était court, très court, même peut être trop. Virginie et Umibozu entrèrent eux aussi.

« Non ! Alejandros ! » hurla Virginie.

Elle se précipita sur son fiancé et lui caressa le visage.

« Salaud, quel salaud … je le tuerais, je te le promet … mon ange, répond moi … »

« Vi … Virginie … bonjourno … comme va ? »

Une petit télévision s'alluma sur le fond. Un vieil homme apparut. L'image semblait vieillie et floue. L'homme parla.

« Bonjour à vous tous. Mon nom est Gonzales. Vous ne me connaissez peut être pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Il y a longtemps, nous avons combattu côte à côte ou face à face. Si vous êtes arriver jusqu'ici, c'est que votre réputation n'est pas faussée par les trouillards qui vous ont défier. Et si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que je l'ai demandé. Je suis un vieil homme, condamner à rester dans un fauteuil roulant. Mon rêve fut de combattre deux combattants hors pairs : Shin Kaibara et AdelineHélas, ceux-ci sont désarmait morts et enterrés. Qui pourrais-je bien défier ? Qui des deux étaient le meilleur ? La seule solution fut leur descendants : Ryô Saeba et Virginie. Vous deux réunit, qui donc sera le plus fort ? Qui donc a survécut ? Je ne le saurais peut être jamais.

Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté. Dépêchez-vous, il ne doit plus vous rester bien longtemps à vivre … »

Ryô regarda le minuteur. Une minute. Plus le temps de les délivrer.

« Falcon, vite ! Aide-moi à prendre Alejandros et Kaori avant que tout explose. Le géant souleva sans mal les deux otages et courut les mettre à l'abri, suivit des deux amis. A peine furent ils dehors, que le hangar explosa. Ryô et Virginie observèrent les décombrent.

« Ils voulaient savoir qui de nous deux étaient le plus forts … », commença doucement Virginie.

« Personne. Nous sommes égaux. Et en même temps différents. Sans Falcon, nous n'aurions rien put faire. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison … »

Elle se retourna et sourit à son fiancé. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Virginie posa une main sur le bras du nettoyeur.

« Tu va lui dire ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout. Toi, ta vie, ton amour pour elle … »

« Je ne sais pas … je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre … »

« Elle souffre déjà bien assez. Elle souffre de cet amour qu'elle croit à sens unique. Elle souffre au plus profond de son cœur. Un mot, une phrase et tu peux vous rendre heureux. »

Pendant ce temps, Umibozu desserraient les liens des deux otages. Kaori lui sourit et se tourna vers Ryô. Elle semblait apeurée, comme prise entre plusieurs émotions.

« Je vous laisse … j'ai une personne à embrasser … »

Elle le laissa seul, face à sa partenaire. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et s'avança vers lui.

« Pardon … »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« De m'être faite avoir »

« C'est normal. J'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle partenaire … »

Kaori leva les yeux. Ryô ne souriait pas, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de tendresse.

« Tu veux bien me pardonner … pour la nuit dernière … »

« Et toi, pour être partie ainsi … »

Ils ne dirent plus un mot. Les paroles sont inutiles dans de tels moments.

Ryô se pencha vers sa partenaire.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je suis venu te libérée ? »

« Tu me l'a dit … »

« J'avais envie d'une chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis trop longtemps. »

Kaori rougit.

« Pourquoi ? Quelle est cette chose ? »

« … juste pour un sourire de toi … »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Enfin il était heureux, il avait trouvé sa place dans ce monde


End file.
